nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Bygone Guardian (Cavalier Archetype)
Bygone Guardian Some knights have suffered the loss of a beloved animal companion in the heat of battle; and chosen to carry on their battles alone, often turning to streaks of crusading vengeance in their newfound solitude. These Bygone Guardian’s fight with a surprising fearlessness and efficiency, to ensure the sacrifice given by their former companion was not one made in vain. Fast Movement (Ex) A bygone guardian’s land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is not carrying a heavy load, or wearing heavy armor. Apply this bonus before modifying the bygone guardian's speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This replaces Tactician and Heavy Armor Proficiency. Carry on Alone (Ex) A Bygone Guardian may inflict double damage with a Lance when charging while unmounted; as if they were mounted. This damage bonus only applies to the first melee attack made after charging; even if the Cavalier can normally make multiple attacks after a charge. This ability treats the Cavalier as mounted for the purposes of other feats and class abilities, so long as they wield a lance. However; they still treat Lances as two-handed martial weapons. This ability replaces Mount. Solo Charge (Ex) At 5th level, the Bygone Guardian deals more damage with a charge attack based on the distance they are able to run beforehand. On the first melee attack after a charge, the Bygone Guardian deals an additional +1 damage per 5 feet they were able to move before attacking. This damage bonus has a maximum cap equal to +1 Per Cavalier level the character possesses. This replaces expert trainer and banner. Spiritual Guardian (Ex) At 9th level and beyond, the Bygone Guardian maintains such a force of remembrance and humility for their fallen companion; that the spirit of their lost mount manages to stick around, through a sheer force of loyalty. These spiritual guardians guide the Bygone Guardian to stop them from suffering an identical fate; by granting an aspect of beastial constitution to their masters from beyond the grave, and even guiding their former masters lost souls back toward the realm of the living in the fleeting moments after death... At 9th level and thereafter, When the Cavalier is killed by hit point damage, their soul lingers in their body for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution bonus. They are still dead, but The Bygone Guardian can be healed by magic as if they were alive. An allied creature previously unaware of this otherworldly bond can make a DC 15 Perception check to notice the faint ethereal mount, attempting to guide the Cavalier’s soul back towards it’s body.(Noticing can be performed as a free action during an allied creature’s turn in combat) to realize that the Bygone Guardian can still be saved. If the Bygone Guardian is healed enough hit points that they would no longer be dead, they return to life again, but gain one 1 temporary negative level. This level automatically goes away after 24 hours, never becomes a permanent negative level, and cannot be overcome in any way except by waiting for the duration to expire. This ability replaces Greater Tactician Remembrance (Su) At 11th level, a Bygone Guardian can channel an aspect of their fallen companion’s beastial nature into their own fighting style, to carry on their fallen legacy in battle. The Cavalier gains one of the following universal monster abilities, based on their fallen companion: * Ferocity (Ex) * Swim Speed 60ft (Ex) * Climb Speed, 60ft (Ex) * Rend (Ex) * Fortification 50%(Ex) * Pounce (Ex) * Earth Glide 40ft (Ex) * Fly Speed 40ft (Ex) A Cavalier who selects the Rend ability will inflict 1d6+1.5x STR+other modifiers (per the universal monster ability) upon landing two successful melee attacks This replaces greater banner and demanding challenge. Who Shot my Fucking Dog?!? (Su) At 17th level, a Bygone Guardian’s fallen companion serves as a driving focus for their future actions of retribution. Whenever an ally is killed, knocked unconscious, or has their HP dropped below 0 in the presence of the Cavalier; the Cavalier may, as an immediate action either move up to their base movement speed, or charge, and make a single melee attack against the enemy who dropped their ally. This movement provokes opportunity attacks as normal. For each attack of opportunity provoked; the Cavalier’s charge inflicts an additional 1d6 damage. This ability replaces Master Tactician. Category:Homebrew Category:Class